prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Heart dictionary
heart dictionary is Yamabuki Inori's first image song in the Fresh Pretty Cure! series. Lyrics Romaji= Me wo mitsumete iru to kimi no koto ga wakaru Rikaishi au tame no yume no dēta Tsūji aeta toki ni kimi no omoi ya imi Nagarekonde kita nda odoru bīto Kokoro ni sawarasete ne Itaku nanka shinai yo Hora ne attakaku naru deshou Kazari nanka nakutte mo ī Kotoba janakutte mo Kagayaiteru mono subete wo watashi shinjiteru Mune no naka ni kakareta nazo yomitoku mitai ni Kimi no koto motto shiritai heart no dictionary Onaji mono wo mite mo omou koto wa chigau Dakara tanoshiku naru hazumu wādo Mimi wo sumaseta nara tsunagari au deshou Yasashisa no hāmonī hibiku furūto Namida tomaranai hi wa Dōka wake wo oshiete Kimi wo kanashimaseteru mono Tojita tobira ni mo makenai Muri ni wa akenai Iyasu koto dekiru nanika wo watashi wa sagasou Kimi ga akogarete iru mono Omoide no kakera Kirakira ga zenbu tsumatta heart no dictionary Moshimo genki ni nareru nara Chikara ni naritai Kagayaiteru mono subete wo watashi shinjiteru Mune no naka ni kakareta nazo yomitoku mitai ni Kimi no koto motto shiritai heart no dictionary |-|Kanji= 眼をみつめていると　きみのことがわかる 理解しあうための　夢のデータ 通じあえた時に　きみの想いや意味 流れこんできたんだ　踊るビート 心に触らせてね 痛くなんかしないよ ほらね　あったかくなるでしょう 飾りなんかなくってもいい 言葉じゃなくっても かがやいてるものすべてを　わたし信じてる 胸のなかに書かれた謎　読み解くみたいに きみのこともっと知りたい heartのdictionary おなじものを見ても　おもうことは違う だから楽しくなる　はずむワード 耳をすませたなら　つながりあうでしょう 優しさのハーモニー　響くフルート 涙　とまらない日は どうか　わけを教えて きみを悲しませてるもの 閉じた扉にも　負けない 無理には　開けない 癒すことできるなにかを　わたしは探そう きみが　あこがれているもの 思い出のかけら キラキラが全部つまった　heartのdictionary もしも元気になれるなら ちからになりたい かがやいてるものすべてを　わたし信じてる 胸のなかに書かれた謎　読み解くみたいに きみのこともっと知りたい heartのdictionary |-|English= When I am looking you in the eye, I can discover things about you So we can understand each other: It’s my dream data Once you’ve communicated to me the meaning of the feelings you hold As they’ve flowed into me, they’ve become a dancing beat! Now, just let me feel your heart, okay? I won’t do anything that would hurt you Here it is; I feel it growing warm. Don’t you? There’s nothing decorating it, but that’s okay For even if you have no words I believe that everything has its special glow. What’s written in your heart’s a mystery; it’s like reading a secret code I want understand more about you Your heart’s dictionary We may be looking at the same thing, but what we feel’s completely different So it would sure be fun if we could indulge in words If you have listened closely to me, then we’re connected, don’t you agree? The harmony of gentleness plays from my flute! On those days when your tears won’t seem to stop Please tell me how you came to feel this way What it is that is putting you in so much pain And even if the door is closed, I won’t give in Nor will I open it with force I’ll set out on a search to find something that will be able to heal you I know that there’s something that you are longing for Fragments of your memories That glitter-glitter glint in everything: the heart’s dictionary If you can get back into good health again Then I want to become your aid I believe that everything has its special glow. What’s written in your heart’s a mystery; it’s like reading a secret code I want understand more about you Your heart’s dictionary Audio References *Anime Lyrics dot Com - heart dictionary, Transliterated by CoolShades - Retrieved 2010-06-26. Category:Image Songs Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music